The Force Didn't Listen
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: This is a short piece about the moment in TFA when Leia realizes Han's fate
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is a short piece about the moment in TFA when Leia realizes Han's fate.**

 **The Force Didn't Listen - Leia**

By Dark Poltergeist

It was exquisite really; the pain was unlike anything Leia had ever felt before.

She had lost her home world when she was still a teenager, millions of lives lost in one single moment. It haunted her still.

The war and all of it's casualties, people across the galaxy scarred physically and mentally. And so many dead. That pain was enduring.

Then somehow there were many years of peace and happiness, a calmness that soothed her soul. Surprisingly, it was Han that brought her this sense of peace, this sense of security. And then a child, a son, born of their love. It was perfect.

But that perfect child grew up and ripped her and Han apart when he let the darkness claim him. That pain lacerated their very souls.

The agony of Han leaving when they couldn't stop arguing, couldn't stop blaming themselves and each other for their son's mighty fall from grace. It was a searing pain of acceptance knowing they needed space and time away from each other.

But this new pain, the one she felt now, was almost surgical with its precision. It seared through her, white hot with a force that lacerated every fiber of her emotional heart, a pain that pulled from her a lifetime of memories. A lifetime of love.

Han.

He had been with her through all of that pain, held her, did his best to pull her through and more often than not, he succeeded. He was her rock, her foundation, even when they fought over Ben she knew he'd be back. Someday. And he was, for a fleeting time. No matter what his crazy scheme to save them, she expected him to come back because he always did.

Not this time.

She felt his death, and his love for her and Ben. She felt the red-hot nerves that screamed in anguish as the lightsaber pierced through him, Ben skewering him like some unwanted vermin.

Then he fell, and she heard his last thoughts because they were of her, and Ben.

 _Love you, Leia. And Ben. I'm sorry…_

And then he was gone. The force signature that was uniquely his was just…gone. And the hole in her heart exploded, leaving the shrapnel of her emotions splattered in disarray within her.

Unable to stay on her feet, she sat down, and bowed her head.

 _Please, please, please! Don't take him! He is everything to me!_

But the silence remained.

The force didn't listen.

Han was gone.

And the pain cut deeper than anything ever had, exquisite in its agony.

88888888888888888888888888888

AN: Not a happy fic – I know. And I personally hate this moment. But these fictional characters loved each other so much that I can only begin to imagine what Leia felt. It's difficult to lose those we love, but to lose Han that way had to be unbearable for her.

Yeah, I hate what Disney's done too!

Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I didn't plan a second part, but it seems that whenever I try to write a short story about either Han or Leia, the other one shortly insists that they need to have their part too, and I just can't argue. So, here is Han's part regarding that awful moment in TFA._

 **Summary: This is a short piece about the moment in TFA when Han succumbs to his fate…**

 **The Force Didn't Listen – Han**

By Dark Poltergeist

The explosives are set. Chewie has the detonator. It's time to go.

 _But then I see him._

 _Ben._

 _My son._

I could go and be safe. I should go and be safe, get Chewie and those kids and get the hell out of here. But it's Ben and I haven't seen him since he turned. And I need to bring him home.

 _For Leia._

 _And for me._

I so badly want to go home to Leia, make up for all the time I was stupidly away from her. I want to spend the rest of my life showing her how much I love her.

I hesitate for only a moment, because I'm not sure how much light is left in him, but Leia says she feels it and I trust her. I always have. I want to heIp him, I want to ease his pain. I know he can strike me down with little effort on his part, but I believe my son is still there, the toddler I bounced on my knee, the young boy that flew in the Falcon with me.

And I can't bear the thought that he will die when we blow up the base. I have no choice, I must try to save him.

I call to him as he walks across the bridge, and he pauses and slowly turns as I move towards him. When he takes off his mask, I see the face of my adult son for the first time in years. I can't help it, I tear up. He looks at me and I can see the conflict in his face as he offers me the lightsaber.

 _Anything, I will do anything to help you. Anything to bring you home. And I mean every word._

And much to my surprise, he takes me at my word and accepts my life as what he needs to move forward with his ascension in darkness. _It seems such a contradiction in terms._

The red glow pierces through me, the pain agonizing as the white-hot burning sears every cell within me. But worse than the physical torment is the bitter knowledge that with this final act of darkness my son is gone. I reach out and touch his face knowing it will be the last physical thing I can ever do, seeing the last trace of my son fade as the darkness of death begins to take away my vision.

Then I am falling.

Spiraling into an infinite darkness from which there is no escape.

 _Leia, honey. I tried. I'm so sorry I failed you._

 _Love you, Leia. And Ben. I'm so sorry…_

And then too weak for anything more. I close my eyes and let the darkness absorb me, taking away my pain, my love, my essence until I am one with oblivion.

8888888888888888888888888888

 _AN: Another bit of anguish, this time from Han's point of view._

 _Still not a happy fic and I still hate Disney for what they did to these beloved, iconic characters who deserved a much better fate that what they were given._

 _I may do one more from Ben. I haven't quite decided although something like that would fit well here. I also refuse to believe that H/L were bad parents, not buying it. And that they would have a psychopathic son like Ben? The movie writers used the characters to make their plot work, rather than being true to the characters and writing the plot around that. It makes me crazy when that happens. Ok, enough said._


End file.
